The couple not allowed
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: ¿Y si Rodrick estuviera prometido con Heather? ¿Y si Greg escribiera en su diario lo mucho que odia eso? ¿Y si Manny lee el diario? ¿Y si Greg saliera con Patty por despecho? ¿Y si Rodrick y Rowley estan celosos de Patty y quieren ganar el corazón de Greg por las malas? ¡Seria el fin del mundo! (Rodrick/Greg) Yaoi Incesto/ La primera en escribir en español del Diario de Greg *.*
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Antes de nada ¡aun no me puedo creer que esté escribiendo un fic del Diario de Greg! 0.0 y lo más flipante ¡yo soy la primera en hacer uno en español! O.O**

 **Bueno, da igual XD**

 **Mejor vamos a lo importante. Solo he leido los 4 primeros Diarios de Greg y parte del 5 (lo que me dio tiempo desde que vi las películas y tuve la necesidad de hacerme con los libros XD Aun así se leen demasiado pronto, deberían hacerlos más largos. Es como "¿ya terminó? ¡no! T.T") En fin, no pierdo más tiempo y les presentó el primer fic en español de este chico tan kawaii *-***

* * *

 **\- The couple not allowed -**

* * *

 _LUNES_

 _Hoy celebramos acción de gracias como todos los años. Y como todos los años fue terrible. Ya no solo porque el tio Joe y sus hijos estuvieran desesperando a papá; o porque la tía Loreta fuera tan "dulce" y "encantadora" con mamá; o que la abuela solo le hacía carantoñas a Manny; o que el único que se dignaba a mirame fuera el abuelo solo para darme la tabarra con no-se-que cosas de viejos (Oh, Cielos, adoro a mi familia). Si no porque este año los Hills estaban en casa. Hacía unos meses que Rodrick anunció, ¡en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños!, que él y Heather Hills eran oficialmente pareja._

 _El espectáculo de las caras funerarias que se les quedo a todos, incluso a mi, logro que Rowley se pudiera librar al fin del hipo que llevaba desde hace unos momentos atacandolo. En realidad, no fue una sorpresa que esos dos "descarriados", como los llamaban a sus espaldas, acabaran juntos y la gran mayoría sabría que ese momento llegaría alguna vez. Pero cuando llegó ninguno quiso aceptarlo, yo el que menos. Aun así mamá y papá sonrieron y le dijeron a Rodrick que "ya era tiempo de que sentara la cabeza", a lo que él había sonreído irónico._

 _Y era verdad, mi hermano siempre había sido patético pero tener veintitrés y vivir en el sotano de tus padres sin trabajo era realmente algo muy bajo. Casí como Bill, pero Bill no tenía hermanos pequeños con los que desquitarse. Más de una vez tuve que ser un escudo entre Rodrick y Manny. Por lo que se agradecía que existiera una chica que pudiera pararle los pies a esa bestia salvaje cuyo único talento, aparte de causarme traumas, era dormir 80 horas seguidas que decía ser mi hermano. Lástima que Heather sea todo lo contrario a ese tipo de chica._

 _Esos dos irreparables juntos jamás irían a ninguna parte. Al menos eso le oí a mi madre, y aunque papá le dio largas, en silencio yo la apoyaba. Deseaba que fuera solo pasajero como creí que sería pero hoy, día de Acción de Gracias, esas bestias salvajes y descarriadas anunciaron su compromiso._

 _Después del shock general todos los adultos menos los abuelos (mios y de los Hills) fueron a otra habitación para hablar con los "tortolos". El abuelo devió notar mi tensión porque me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro pero no sirvió de nada. Ni siquiera la presencia de Holly, quien parecía tan atónita como yo, ayudaba. De hecho, desde que su hermana y mi hermano eran pareja las cosas se pusieron tensas entre nosotros. No creo que alguna vez podamos volver a la amistad que temíamos antes. Sin ninguna razón aparente, solo... era raro. De todas formas, ya hace mucho que renuncie a Holly. Ella es mucha mujer para mi._

 _La abuela de Holly fue la que rompió el silencio. Susurró, pero yo la escuche perfectamente: "idiotas" había dicho._

 _El caso es que esa palabra devió calarme hondo. Porque tiempo después, en el momento de dar las gracias, yo, con la sinceridad que todos odian de mi me levante y dije bien clarito y sin vacilar, casi sin pensárlo siquiera: "Gracias hermano. Por demostrarme hoy cuán idiota puedes llegar a ser."_

 _Tal vez no debí decirlo, tal vez me veía idiota intentando responder a la mirada asesina de Rodrick con otra pero temblándome todo el cuerpo. Pensé que se acercaría a mi para golpearme como en los viejos tiempos sin importarle la presencia de toda la familia (incluso de la futura parte de la familia). Pero no lo hizo. Y eso me dolió más que si me hubiera partido la cara a latigazos._

* * *

Después de haber escrito todo eso en el refugio de su habitación en la madrugada, Greg no perdió tiempo en comenzar a dibujar lo sucedido. A veces se preguntaba porque seguía haciendo esa memez de escribir en un diario a los diecisiete e incluso también porque perdía el tiempo ilustrándolo si nadie más que él lo iba a ver. Pero no le dio mucha importancia nunca, menos ahora.

A pesar de que fueron unos de sus mejores dibujos (Claro, haciendolo todos los días desde los doce años aprendió él solo a dibujar mucho más que simples garabatos. Como su hermano Manny decía cuando veía una colección de los dibujos que había hecho cuando tenía su edad) los odió. Los odió con toda su alma por recordarle al detalle el peor día de su vida. Y aun por encima salido de su puño y letra. ¿Cuándo se volvió masoquista? No lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Cerro el diario rápidamente y apartó la vista como si acabara de ver lo más horrible de la creación. Después de guardarlo en el nuevo escondite tuvo un momento de tranquilidad teniendo un descanso sin sueños. Poco después de quedarse dormido un pequeño visitante entro por la puerta. La figura de un Manny de siete años se dejaba ver en la oscuridad colandose en la habitación de su hermano favorito. Greg, al contrario que Rodrick, tenía el sueño muy ligero, pero Manny sabía eso y había aprendido a desarrollar movimientos felinos silenciosos cuando de leer el diario de "Tete" se trataba.

Se podía decir que el más pequeño de los tres hermanos era un fan de los diarios de su hermano porque, francamente, era un cotilla. Pero a diferencia de cuando tenía tres años ya no iba a mamá para contarle todo lo que sabía.

Manny logró llevarse el diario a la luz del pasillo y tardó bastante poco en leerlo, de hecho, era merito de Greg y sus diarios que Manny hubiera aprendido a leer rapido. Pero el mediano de los hermanos jamás lo sabría.

En realidad, Heather no era mala. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que Greg la adoraba más que a Holly. Pero de repente ella cambio. "Una moda pasajera", decían, pero no fue así. De todas formas, Heather seguía siendo una gran persona aunque Greg no quisiera verlo.

— Yo si que te quiero, Tete —siempre susurraba eso después de leer cada noche. Y siempre se refería a él con el nombre con que lo llamaba cuando aún no sabía pronunciar bien.

Y Greg nunca escuchaba.

Y a Greg le habría encantado poder estar despierto para hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras, en ese momento, y con una cara amarga, Rodrick se montó en la furgoneta de los Celebros Retorcidos y salió a la carretera con un destino que lo mantendría por lejos de casa un tiempo considerable.

El reciente recuerdo de su hermano llamándole idiota delante de todos tan a la fresca se negaría a abandonar su mente durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

 **Uff, que mal capítulo...**

 **En fin, el segundo será mejor :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí el capi 2!**

 **El diario de Greg no me pertenece. Si así fuera Rodrick sería un hermano más amoroso, Holly Hills no sería una Mary Sue y Manny saldría más LOL**

* * *

 _MARTES_

 _¿Qué tan malo es despertarse una mañana de vacaciones y ver que tu hermano mayor no esta? Pues muy malo cuando estás seguro que se fue por culpa de tu gran bocaza y semanas antes de lo planeado._

 _Después de ser el primero en ver la nota de la cocina en la que Rodrick decía que se había ido (y en la que me llamaba de todo menos lindo) la arranque y marque el número de todos los integrantes del grupo de Heavy Metal de mi hermano. Como pensé, ninguno estaba en casa. Seguro que después de que todos los invitados se fueran Rodrick hizo llamadas y acordó salir antes de lo previsto para la gira que tenían programada. Me lo imagino despidiendose de mamá y papá y revolviendo el pelo de Manny mientras que solo se dedicaría a mirar con odio la puerta de mi habitación. ¡Justo cuando nos llevábamos bien! Eres un tremendo estúpido Gregory Heffley. Tú y tu gran bocaza._

 _Después de eso me quedé encerrado en mi habitación. Siempre odie salir de casa. Pero de eso a encerrarme a mi mismo en mi habitación y no salir ni siquiera fuera de las mantas como un vegetal hay una diferencia._

 _Yo creí que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida, pero mis padres pensaban diferente. Por primera vez mamá me dejó hacer lo que me viniera en gana y papá no dejaba de mirarme con una de sus grandes sonrisas de "bien hecho, hijo". Claro, él llevaba años queriendo que Rodrick se fuera de casa. Ni idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de mamá._

 _Ya que no podría hacerlo en persona, decidí llamarle y soltar toda la bomba de disculpas por teléfono. Sin embargo cambie de opinión al último momento. Era una pérdida de tiempo: seguro que no me cogería la llamada. En su lugar llame a Holly y le pedí el número de su hermana. Rece todo el tiempo para que Heather no se sintiera ofendida conmigo y accediera a pasarle todo mi arrepentimiento a Rodrick._

 _Me cogió el teléfono, pareció escuchar atentamente y me prometió que se lo diría. Ojalá en verdad lo haga y él quiera escucharla. Es por seguro que la escuchara en lo que tenga que decir, si no, no se habría prometido con ella ¿verdad?_

 _Ahora ya todo esta hecho, la gira durará tres años según nos había informado hace meses Rodrick muy animado. "Una gran oportunidad para el grupo" había dicho._

 _Tres años._

 _Tres años con Rodrick lejos de casa._

 _Es como si ya no tuviera un hermano mayor._

 _Será mejor que me haga a la idea que de ahora en adelante durante TODO ese tiempo será como si Rodrick no hubiera existido nunca. Y después de todo ese tiempo... de cabeza a su boda con Heather Hills..._

 _No he visto a Manny en todo el día... algo trama ese renacuajo._

* * *

Aquella noche como todas, Manny apareció en la puerta de Greg durante la noche como si al escribir la última frase lo hubiera invocado o algo. El más pequeño de los Heffley se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada. Iba a tocar a la puerta pero no hizo falta, Greg estaba despierto y con el ruido que hizo intentando abrir la puerta fue suficiente. Además, estaba seguro de que tenía que ser su hermanito porque sus padres habrían aporreado la puerta riñendole desde el pasillo por haberse atrevido a echar el pestillo.

— ¿No deberías estar preparandote para dormir? —le preguntó nada más abrir antes de reparar en la bandeja de comida que llevaba.

Por supuesto no lo decía en serio, a él le traía al fresco a que horas se durmiera Manny. Pero después de haber escuchado ese tipo de asquerosas frases durante su vida sabía bien ser mayor que alguien en casa y poder ser él quien las dijera. Pero en ese momento no pudo evitar imaginar como habría sido si Rodrick hubiera sido tan atento con él cuando era pequeño y se le revolvió el estómago de la más pura y estúpida envidia entre hermanos.

El más pequeño no se molestó en responderle, sabía que no esperaba respuesta.

— Mamá me dijó que te trajera esto —y estiró más la bandeja con la cena deseando que Tete la cogiera de una vez. Empezaba a pesar.

Greg se dió cuenta por primera vez de lo que traía su hermano. Se golpeó mentalmente por estar tan distraído.

— Gracias. Tú si eres un hermano, Manny —le agradeció aunque no pensaba probar bocado. Tenía el estómago cerrado.

Cuando se dió la vuelta para dejar la bandeja en el escritorio el más pequeño hincho el pecho por haber recibido semejante alago. Sin duda lo creyó una victoria.

— Esto, ¿Tete?

— ¿Sí? — se dió la vuelta para volver a mirarle.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Es que ayer tuve una pesadilla horrible. —buscaba una escusa mientras se frotaba las manos nervioso. Ojala le creyera. No sabría que hacer si su hermano volvía a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿De nuevo el monstruo del inodoro? ¿o fue el del sótano? —se burló el mayor. Parecía imposible que un niño que podía ver películas de terror desde los tres años le tuviera miedo a semejantes tonterías— ¿Acaso apareció un mostruo del armario o algo así?

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! —Manny hizó un puchero y, esta vez si, se escondió temblando dentro de la cama de Greg. El cual tiró las mantas al suelo.

— Anda, no te pongas así —le rogó aun riendo un poco—. Venga, tira a tu habitación para ponerte el pijama. Te espero.

Manny lo miró con otros brillantes.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en serio?

A lo que Greg solo asintió sin hacerle mucho caso mientras recogía las mantas.

Ni cuenta se dió de cuando se había metido en la cama sin hacerle mucho caso a la cena que no probó ni cuando Manny se tumbó a su lado.

Solo podía pensar: ¿Qué habría pasado si Rodrick hubiera sido tan atento con él alguna vez? Tal vez ahora no tendría estos remordimientos. Aun por haber dicho lo que creía.

De nuevo durmió sin tener sueño algunó y había estrechado a Manny entre sus brazos en el proceso. Como un niño pequeño que estrecha a su osito de peluche cuando teme a las posibles pesadillas.

El más pequeño despertó de madrugada, se maldijó por quedarse dormido antes que su hermano.

Leer el diario esa noche fue una misión mucho más peligrosa que las otras veces. Corría el riesgo de que Greg notara su falta en la cama y se pusiera nervioso. Por lo que sacó el diario del escondite y se fue corriendo al baño. Así su hermano no sospecharía nada. Pero, mala suerte, había algo con lo que no contaba: la nota que había dejado Rodrick.

Greg la puso en medio del diario sin pegarla como habría hecho otras veces y Manny no noto el trozo de papel caer al suelo debajo del armario. Ni siquiera cuando regresó el diario a su lugar.

Ahora su hermano tendría una prueba de que alguien leía su diario por las noches.

* * *

Rodrick se pasó el día entero pendiente del teléfono como una niña estúpida que acaba de conseguir novio. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se encendiera la pantalla y pudiera leer la frase "Llamada entrante de Hermano Cretino" en ella. Pero no fue así.

Recordó los buenos tiempos en los que fingia irse de casa y cuando volvía al poco tiempo se encontraba a un Greg empapado en lágrimas que se lanzaba a sus brazos suplicandole que nunca se volviera a ir. Al parecer a su hermano ya no le importaba si se iba o no.

Le había avisado de que los Celebros Retorcidos al fin habían sido reconocidos y ya contaban con representante, discográfica y todo eso. Greg pareció alegrarse por él pero no lo se lo mencionó nunca a nadie. Como si fuera un tema Tabú. Y con lo ocurrido ayer... ¿Es qué ese niño pretendía no volver a dirigirle la palabra? Eso pensaba hasta que al final de la tarde apareció Heather.

— Greg acaba de llamar —dijó como si nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —soltó sin poder contener su sorpresa. Después fingió que no había dicho nada— ¿Qué quería el mocoso?

Heather sonrió enternecida.

— Disculparse.

— ¿Y por qué no me llamó a mi? —insistió. Había estado a punto de perder los nervios porque no llamaba.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

— Porque las disculpas eran para mi —mintió—. Me decía que mucha suerte para aguantar a un idiota como tú.

Los ojos de Rodrick desteallon de ira y en un acto reflejó tiró el teléfono a la basura. Maldito hermano cretino.

Heather sonrió complacida ante eso. No es que no confiara en su pareja, pero hacía tiempo le daba mala espina la relación de los hermanos Heffley.

* * *

 **Maldita Heather y sus puñaladas traperas por la espalda... Aunque habría que ser tonto para no ver que hay algo más que enemistad entre Rodrick y Greg XD**

 **¿Fue mejor este capítulo que el anterior? Sinceramente no lo se.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo 3 *-***

 **Lamento si os quedáis con ganas de más. Iba a hacerlo más largo pero al final os dejó con la intriga. XD**

 **El Diario de Greg, como la frase indica, le pertenece al propio Greg XD**

* * *

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Greg arrugaba el ceño cada vez más mientras inútilmente trataba de fingir que la música que sonaba en la habitación de Rowley no le era incomoda cuando en realidad si que lo era. ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese dichoso grupo que hacía unos años estaba hasta en la sopa? Sospechaba que One Direction, pero ahora no estaba seguro.

De todas formas el nombre es lo de menos, lo importante es que era uno de esos tantos grupos que gustaban A LAS CHICAS. Se lo había dicho y redicho a Rowley miles de veces. Pero, como tantas otras veces, su mejor amigo no comprendía el concepto "para chicas" (así como el "para niños pequeños", o el "para viejos amargados". Incluso el "¡Por Dios, deja de intentar ser como yo!").

Greg maldijó de nuevo ese día en el que el pelirrojo estaba en uno de sus tantos viajes en quien-sabe-cual parte del mundo y se metio en un lugar lleno de gente para curiosierar que era lo que había. Un concierto de ese grupo, justamente. Y a Rowley le habían fascinado esos cinco (ahora cuatro) chicos.

Sin poder soportarlo más se tapó los oídos con cojines mientras desviaba la mirada. La canción no era mala, pero la forma que tenía su amigo de "cantarla" si que lo era. Se imaginó a si mismo llamando a la policia y acusandole de asesinato. Porque eso hacía, asesinar a la pobre canción. Y su forma de bailar era a lo menos ridícula y patosa. Ahora comprendía porque cancelaron la cuenta de Rowley en YouTube. Normal si no paraba de subir esas cosas.

La canción acabó y Greg le dió las gracias al cielo por ello.

— ¡Oye, que divertido esto del karaoke! —se aplaudió a si mismo Rowley sin darse cuenta de la cara de muerto de su mejor amigo— ¡Otra vez!

— ¡NO! —rogó el de pelo castaño desesperado. Después se dió cuenta de la cara sorprendida de su amigo y se obligó a poner una sonrisa falsa— Quiero decir, ¿por qué no ponemos la radio?

— Pero si tú no has cantado todavía.

— ¡Da igual, tú ganas!

Rowley pareció complacido con eso y no presionó más. Espero con una sonrisa inocente y boba a que Greg pusiera cualquier emisora.

La verdad, no había mucho bueno a esa hora donde elegir (en programas, no en emisoras, obviamente) y el joven no paraba de cambiar de emisora todo el tiempo. Hasta que una estridente música rock llenó la habitación. Se pusó palido al momento de reconocer la melodía que le había destrozados los tímpanos durante años a él y a su padre cada vez que el grupo de Rodrick la tocaba en el garage.

— Oh, no, Greg. Eso no —dijó Rowley con la voz pastosa que uno pone cuando le habla a un niño muy pequeño mientras le zarandeaba por los hombros esperando una respuesta suya. Pero no recibió ninguna—. Sabes que te hace mal escucharles.

Rowley hizo ademán de apagar la radio pero Greg fue más rápido y le retuvo el rechoncho brazo en el aire un pelin demasiado fuerte de más.

— ¡Auch, tío! ¿A qué viene eso? ¡sueltame!

Le soltó, pero inmediatamente le mando callar con un gesto. Una razón era porque no quería que el señor Jefferson se alarmase si escuchaba a su hijo gritar porque sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. Porque ya era un hecho demostrado que el señor Jefferson odiaba a Greg en todo sentido de la palabra. Pero por otra parte, y más importante, no soportaba que alguien hablase en el solo de batería de Rodrick. ¿Desde cuando? Desde ahora.

La canción acabó y se escuchó la voz del tipo que trabajaba en la emisora.

"Ellos eran los inconfundibles Celebros Retorcidos, sí, celebro que no cerebro jeje, con uno de sus más grandes éxitos con el que cerraban oficialmente el último concierto de su primera gira mundial hace dos semanas en Japón. Deseemosle suerte a nuestros chicos para que vuelvan pronto aquí, a su hogar en América. La siguiente canción..."

Greg apagó la radio y Rowley contó el tiempo que su amigo necesitó para procesar lo que acababa de oír.

— ¡RODRICK VUELVE A CASA! —medio minuto. No era su mejor marca—. ¡Lo siento Rowley! ¡Debo irme!

Bajó las escaleras a una velocidad que podría haberse matado pero por suerte no y cerró la puerta con un portazo despidiendose del señor Jefferson como pudo.

— No comprendo como puedes ser amigo de ese sujeto —le recriminó el señor Jefferson a su hijo pero este solo podía mirar por la ventana del salón como el chico Heffley se alejaba con su coche. Milagrosamente respetando los límites de velocidad.

Suspiró. Desde que Greg se había independizado (¡CON SU NOVIA!) y tenía un trabajo casí no tenía tiempo para él. Y no lo soportaba. Y ahora con Rodrick sería peor. A lo mejor debería decirle pronto...

* * *

Mientras, cerca de la casa de los Heffley, aparcado en su propio coche, Rodrick no podía dejar de mirar un libro que tenía entre las manos. Lo vio en un escaparate de no-recuerda-cuál sitio y estaba en otro idioma. Aun así el nombre del autor bien que lo había sabido leer desde kilómetros de distancia: Greg Heffley.

Por poco se queda con la boca abierta cuál idiota si no supiera controlarse. Cuando se dió cuenta ya había comprado el librito de unas 300 páginas más o menos. Era la primera vez en siglos que tenía contacto con algo de su hermano desde aquella llamada que le hizo Manny hace un año y medio... y se enteró de la mentira de Heather porque el pequeño le había soplado lo hundido que estaba Greg porque no había aceptado sus disculpas aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. "Lo leí en su diario" le aseguró Manny.

Y lo que escribe Greg siempre es cierto.

Debido a eso, rompió su compromiso con Heather (aun ahora Greg sigue desconociendo ese detalle).

"¡Greg, Greg, siempre Greg! —le había gritado Heather— ¿Es qué no sabes hablar de otra cosa que no sea tu hermano? ¿Es qué no recuerdas lo que te hizo? ¿No recuerdas lo que me prometiste? «No me importa lo que nadie diga» ¿Recuerdas esas palabras? Al parecer si es tu lindo hermano el que esta en contra si que te importa... ¡Sabes qué te digo! ¡Que soy yo la que te deja a ti! ¡Y casate con Greg en vez de conmigo si te apetece!"

El Rodrick de siempre habría hecho oídos sordos a sus quejas. Pero por alguna razón no le dejaban tranquilo, sobretodo la última frase.

Se sacudió la cabeza negando eso. Era muy enfermo solo imaginarlo.

Había leído el libro, vaya si lo había leído. Y se había traumatizado con el contenido.

"El Diario de George"

Básicamente trataba de un niño de último curso de primaria llamado George que vive la soledad más absoluta por culpa de su hermano mayor Robert. Un camorrista de bachillerato que no para de hacerle la vida imposible a George y parece que le odia con toda su alma. Pero aun así el pequeño quiere a su hermano muchísimo y se desquita escribiendo en su diario esperanzas de que algún día esa situación cambiara.

Rodrick no era muy dado a las indirectas, pero tendría que ser corto para no darse cuenta de que "George" era Greg y "Robert" era él mismo. Incluso en el libro reconocía situaciones que de verdad ocurrieron. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que Robert no se merecía un hermano como George... aunque fuese un niño de lo más pedante.

Lindamente pedante.

Abrió el libro por la parte final donde se encontraba la imagen del joven escritor que en esa foto tendría unos dieciocho casi diecinueve años y lucía los mismos ojos pardos y cabello castaño que Rodrick había heredado de su padre. Solo que esa mirada era más dulce que la suya y, como siempre, el cabello castaño brillante lucía peinado.

Greg Heffley.

No había duda de que era él.

"Esta historia esta muy lejos de acabar. Y para dentro de 2 años se sabrá su continuación. Pero no puedo decir como acabara, aparte de lo obvio, porque ni tan siquiera yo lo se."

Eran las palabras de Greg en una entrevista y aparecían impresas debajo de la foto.

— Vamos a darle un final, hermano —dijó Rodrick hablando sólo pero muy seguro de si mismo.

Tomó el volante y se dirigió a la casa que llevaba tres largos años sin pisar.

* * *

 **Aww, que mono Rodrick. "Vamos a darle un final". Si esto apenas es el principio 8)**

 **En el próximo capítulo más aclaraciones sobre lo que pasó en ese salto en el tiempo xP**


	4. Chapter 4

La entrada de la casa de la familia Heffley.

A Greg aun se le hacía raro tener que llamar a la puerta para entrar, era lo que tenía eso de independizarse. Que tú casa de toda la vida de repente ya no es tú casa, si no la de tus padres; y hay que llamar para poder entrar.

Lo que si dejó descolocado al joven Heffley fue que Heather, tan explendorosa y super maquillada como siempre, saliera a recibirle.

— ¡Cuñado! — tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara cuando lo reconoció. La que solo reservaba para Greg y Rowley. Tal vez por la costumbre de otros tiempos en los que ella era la niñera de los anteriormente niños— ¡Que agradable verte! ¿Cómo estás?

— Err... Hola Heather. Estoy bien, gracias —intentó hacer un amago de sonrisa incomoda mientras pasaba adentro.

Hacía un año y medio que Heather había vuelto, según ella porque se había cansado de ir de un sitio a otro, y cada día era más difícil verla. O por lo menos Greg se sentía siempre mal al verla, como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada o algo.

— Escuche que mi suegra estaba mejor, así que vine a hacerle una visita.

Susan Heffley se había quedado embarazada por cuarta vez, esta vez de una niña, pero algo salió mal. Ella y los partos nunca se habían llevado bien. Le fue muy difícil dar a luz a Rodrick y se había pasado semanas con mareos, al nacimiento de Greg quedó parapléjica en una silla de ruedas por tiempo indefinido y cuando Manny llegó a la familia ella perdió la consciencia durante dos meses que pasó en el hospital.

Por eso cuando llegó la noticia de un cuarto embarazo cuando la menopausia estaba a las puertas Frank Heffley y Greg temblaron como niños pequeños, temiendo lo peor y no se equivocaron. El parto de la niña Heffley que aun no tenía nombre fue la cosa más fácil del mundo comparado con los otros... Pero la criatura murió poco después de ver el mundo, lo que dejó a Susan en estado de shock cuando murió entre sus brazos. Pasaron meses y meses y la periodista seguía en cama, en estado vegetal. Ni tan siquiera sabía que Greg tenía una nueva casa, porque temían que se sintiera como si hubiera perdido a otro hijo. Por lo que cada vez que Susan lo llamaba eran Frank o Manny los que acudían y decían que no estaba en casa y se inventaban cualquier escusa. Después lo llamaban y él iba corriendo. Nada que decir que a Patti le incomodaba mucho eso, pero lo comprendía.

Por eso en la mirada de Greg se veía sincero agradecimiento.

— ¿De verdad? —Heather asintió con un movimiento de pelo digno de un anuncio de champoo— Gracias.

Aun con Rodrick en su cabeza, Greg subió al piso de arriba al cuarto de sus padres.

— Hola mamá —entró casual como si hubiera estado en casa todo el día y de repente le entrarán ganas de andar cuatro pasos y saludar a su enferma madre— ¿qué tal hoy?

— Como siempre, hijo, como siempre —se quejó la periodista—. Con ganas de comerme el mundo pero sin poder mover un dedo.

— Mejoraras pronto —le dió palabras de aliento mientras le quitaba un paño mojado y ver con una sonrisa que ya no tenía fiebre.

— Ojalá —lo dijó con la voz que siempre pone para reprender. Luego miró a Heather que se había quedado en la puerta— ¿quién llamaba?

— Un vendedor de enciclopedias pesado —contestó él antes de que ella solo pudiera balbucear un intento de respuesta—. Yo mismo me encargué de darle con la puerta en las narices, mamá.

— Bien hecho —bufó Susan—, son unos malditos pesados y nunca te ofrecen nada que necesites.

Sus quejas se las llevó el viento.

— Por cierto —Greg miró hacía Heather tratando de ocultar su desespero—. Acabó de escuchar por la radio que la gira de Rodrick acabó hace dos semanas ¿tú lo sabías?

La joven mujer ocultó un escalofrío mientras Susan lanzaba un gemido de sorpresa.

— ¡Al fin! —gimió.

La expresión excesivamente maquillada de Heather se crispó pero rápidamente lo convirtió en una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que lo sabía, cuñado. Ahora, si me disculpais, tengo trabajo y se me hace tarde.

— Chao y vuelve pronto —se despidió Susan mientras que Greg no pudó evitar pensar que un día en el salón de belleza, que era a donde seguramente se dirigía, difícilmente era trabajo.

Lo último que sintió Heather fue a su ex suegra preguntandole a su ex cuñado si él no tenía trabajo hoy también, a lo que contestó que no rápidamente.

"Maldito —pensó ella—, como Rodrick te haga más caso a ti que a mi me aseguare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz de un nuevo día"

Y con eso jurado a si misma cerrando con un portazo decidió que era un buen momento para relajarse en el salón de belleza.

* * *

Rodrick vió el estiloso coche rosa de Heather salir del garage de casa como si viviera ahí y se le retorció el estómago con un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué hacía esa mala pecora en casa? Más le valía a su ex prometida alejarse de su hermano o si no...

Por alguna razón, no se atrevió a salir del coche sin tomar el libro antes. Pasó páginas al azar hasta encontrarse con la parte deseada:

" Y quisiera poder pedir disculpas. Pero no lo hare, no hasta que Robert se disculpe primero. Porque la sangre es espesa, demasiado espesa."

Por más que le daba vueltas, no comprendía esa última frase porque en el dibujo hecho por Greg el niño no tenía ni una sola herida.

Pasó el tiempo y un niño de unos diez años apareció por la acera dispuesto a entrar a la casa. Rodrick reconoció a Manny en ese niño tan vivaracho. El cabello castaño rojizo, tan diferente al castaño oscuro de sus hermanos mayores, heredaro de Susan era inconfundible.

Rodrick seguía sin salir del coche, se imaginaba que Greg estaría esperandole con cara de asesino en serie y reprendiendole por haberse ido tan de repente y tenía miedo.

¿Miedo del debilucho de su hermano? Tal parece que sí.

Tomo una respiración honda y salió del coche. Era un hombre de veintiséis años, no un niño, joder.

— ¡ESTOY EN CASA! —anunció con un portazo.

Y rápidamente Manny acudió a la entrada.

— ¿Rodrick? —preguntó el niño que no era capaz de reconocer demasiado bien a su hermano dentro de todo el cuero, el cabello negro rebelde y una barba y bigote de tres días— ¡Rodrick!

Y se lanzó a sus brazos como un cohete y a su hermano no le costó mucho cogerle, más bien nada.

— Hola enano —saludó secuestrandole en un gran abrazo de oso— ¿y el resto de la familia?

— Papá trabaja, mamá esta mala en cama y me parece haber escuchado a Tete en el sotano.

Rodrick se quedó estático ante lo último, Greg estaba en el sótano, es decir, en su habitación. ¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer Greg en su habitación?


End file.
